


法外之徒

by PenhJS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenhJS/pseuds/PenhJS
Summary: 军火商库洛洛x黑手党酷拉皮卡





	法外之徒

**Author's Note:**

> 军火商库洛洛x黑手党酷拉皮卡

01.  
酷拉皮卡昏昏欲睡，可喷气式涡扇发动机单调而无休止的轰鸣声搅得他心烦气躁。

此刻他坐在飞往R国的飞机上，3个多小时后，他将抵达R国首都M市，去见一个名叫库洛洛·鲁西鲁的该死的军火商。酷拉皮卡早就听说库洛洛的大名，孤儿出身的他如今摇身一变成为黑市上最大的军火商之一，寥寥几字的陈述，省略多少肮脏手段、血腥过往。酷拉皮卡明知自己没有资格去批判对方，身为黑手党高层，所作所为五十步笑百步罢了。出于如何正当高尚的理由都无法为恶行辩护，即使内心仍抵触黑暗也同样，否则除了肮脏以外，还要落下一个自欺欺人的愚蠢罪名。

如果有别的方法的话，酷拉皮卡当然不愿意选择与黑帮为伍，而在经济萧条的日子里，一个急需金钱来给挚友治病的少年没有太多的选择。  
其实他有别的选择，但当男人的手放到他大腿内侧轻轻摩挲，写满直白欲望的脸挂着令人作呕的笑容凑近来夸他漂亮的时候，酷拉皮卡就立刻将这个选项以最大的力度揍飞到千里之外了。当然对面前的男人不能这样做，他只能克制地拍开男人的手，最大限度压抑着怒火冲男人微笑着礼貌拒绝。他那时的神情真的能称之为微笑吗？不过后来，他对此就没有疑惑了，他逐渐学会不动声色地控制情绪。窍门其实很简单，把自己当做工具使用就好了。

头痛欲裂。酷拉皮卡带上耳塞，尽管它在耳道里胀得让人难受，酷拉皮卡希望在阻隔掉一些噪音后他能顺利入睡，将多余的想法置之脑后。他太需要睡眠了。

遗憾的是他在睡梦里也不好过。他向来睡眠质量堪忧，友人总笑他过分认真，梦里也不放过自己。而最近问题越来越严重了，他的睡眠里总有断断续续的梦的片段，有时是富饶的森林，有时是充满眼球的房间，有时是火光中的城市，有时是腐臭的血河……  
这次大概要怪罪于酷拉皮卡为此次交易殚精竭虑，他竟梦到了他的交易对象。酷拉皮卡不敢确定，梦里的人大概只是长了跟库洛洛一样的脸罢了。毕竟，一个时常出入重要场合的军火商脱下严肃体面的西装，换上日本视觉系乐队打扮的样子可真是远超常理，虽然常理无法用来衡量狡猾的军火商。不过，梦中他文雅但轻浮的发言，这一点还是跟酷拉皮卡得到的情报相符合的。飞机遇到了一阵气流，酷拉皮卡因这阵颠簸从睡梦中惊醒。惊醒前的一刻他与库洛洛正在梦里打斗，库洛洛拿着一本书，而他甩着锁链。荒唐，简直像是个滑稽的马戏表演，唯一不同的他们周围没有被逗乐大笑到的家庭观众，只有一具具或陈旧腐烂或新鲜的尸骨，它们自然是不能鼓起掌来。酷拉皮卡摘下耳塞，简单伸展一下身体后再次拿起了交易对象的资料。但愿这次交易顺利，不要落得跟梦中一样要靠武力解决。

 

一下飞机，酷拉皮卡直奔约定的地点。他做好了库洛洛向诺斯拉最近腹背受敌的境地发难的准备。这可以理解，库洛洛这样地下军火商在提供军火的时候不仅从经济利益考量，他有一套独特的合作伙伴挑选标准，想从同黑帮的紧密合作中分到更多，绝不在一个无前途的败者上浪费时间。  
事实证明他比酷拉皮卡想象中的更难预测。没有社交礼节上的寒暄，他直接毫不掩饰地打量着酷拉皮卡。  
“你看什么？”见对方没有客套的打算，酷拉皮卡也干脆省掉了繁文缛节直来直往。  
“我只是没想到诺斯拉的二把手长得那么漂亮。”他随意地耸耸肩，笑得无辜。  
“鲁西鲁先生倒是跟传闻中的一样热衷于调情。”  
“你也跟传闻中的一样，带刺，扎人。”  
“是，所以你看够了吗？”  
“没有。想知道我在想什么吗？”见酷拉皮卡没有打算回答，库洛洛便径自说了下去，“我在想我们会有成群的孩子，他们像一群鸟儿一样叽叽喳喳围在你膝旁，我站在他们中间，跟他们一起缠着你讲更多故事。”  
酷拉皮卡用鼻子哼了一声，懒得回应也不知道如何回应他不着边际的话语，也许一拳打在库洛洛好看的脸上是最令自己心情愉快的选择。酷拉皮卡没想到库洛洛会谈起常人的幸福。他无端地想起上次去探望挚友，阳光奢侈大方地铺在医院洁白的床单和窗帘上，刺眼得让他忍不住眯起了眼。酷拉皮卡站在病房门外很久，将花托给护士就离开了。

“所以，要试试吗？”  
“敬谢不敏。”

 

“团长看起来很高兴，谈拢了？”小滴抬起头问刚刚推门而入的男人。  
“嗯，基本上吧。”  
“基本上？我还以为以诺斯拉的现状他们会毫不犹疑地全盘答应呢，我的情报有误差吗？”  
“不，是个人私事的部分被拒绝了。”库洛洛忍不住笑起来。  
“诶。不过这次真的没有问题吗？”侠客坐在电脑前，重新浏览资料，“上任一把手刚死，新兴的势力虎视眈眈，而下一任当家还没确定下来。斗争最混乱的时刻团长竟然选了莱特·诺斯拉啊，他是最温吞无能的那一个吧。”  
“不是他，是他的手下。”  
“酷拉皮卡？”  
“他比我想象中的要有趣。”库洛洛停顿了一下，“还有，我们大概还遗漏了一些事情，关于他的背景。”  
“团长，我上次就已经把I国重要的政府信息系统都黑过一遍了，翻不出来啦。”侠客有些苦恼地瘫在电脑椅上，“这种情况也不少见吧，不知道从哪里冒出来、无亲无故的人最适合干这一行了。”  
“把搜索的范围扩展到邻国看看，比如……”库洛洛思索着，摸了摸下巴，“我们的长期合作伙伴，G国。”

库洛洛在看过资料之后就有一种直觉，酷拉皮卡不会让他无聊。为势头正盛的下任当家头号种子选手效劳当然是明智的，在新旧更迭之际立下功劳便足矣一举成为核心干部，而跟着没有什么胜算的败家犬很有可能在崭露头角前就小命不保。但如果既想要的是爬到最顶上又不抛头露面，架空、操控平庸之徒可能是更好的选择。这个金发美人到底是天真地站错了队还是另有目标，就见面的情况看来，恐怕是后者。  
更令他好奇的是，酷拉皮卡眼底一股克制的愤怒，这愤怒从他们见面那一刻就存在了，跟库洛洛的调情话语无关。倒不如说，正是因为对方明明处在不利地位寻求合作，却带着这种毫无示好意思的情绪来谈判，让库洛洛忍不住想再挑动一下他紧绷的神经。可惜对方足够克制，只给了一个冷冷淡淡的回应，要想看到他更丰富的表情的话，恐怕先要找到对他而言最为重要的东西。

 

“是，已经谈妥了。”酷拉皮卡在飞机起飞前简短地向莱特·诺斯拉作了报告。合上手机的一刻，他终于松了口气，整个人靠在飞机座位上，努力放松自己紧绷得有些僵硬的身体。  
与库洛洛的见面比他想象的要艰难，虽然谈判还算是顺利，酷拉皮卡也完全可以将那些轻浮发言视作空气，但每当他想到自己即将接过带着十二足蜘蛛标记的武器以及库洛洛靠卖出这些杀人的武器换来的金钱，愤怒的情绪就咆哮着，像狠狠撞在岩石上的海浪。  
他太熟悉这个标记了，七年前G国政|府军拿着刻了这个标记的武器扫荡了窟卢塔族的家园，他的家园。昔日田园诗的生活和令窟卢塔骄傲的灿烂文化在枪炮下只剩荒瘠的焦土。  
你要拿着这该死的武器和依靠毁灭性的战争赚来的钱，去毁掉更多人的人生了，这个谈判结果真他妈令人满意。酷拉皮卡努力深呼吸，平复有些失控的心情，他不确定对此事保持平静是否正确，他只知道他必须冷静下来。

 

02.  
库洛洛没有押错人。半年，酷拉皮卡就将诺斯拉家族的烂摊子收拾好了，那些想趁乱取代诺斯拉家族的新兴组织，不是被拆分至微弱不成气候就是被吞并进诺斯拉麾下。最令库洛洛赞叹的就是，新旧势力之间几乎没有流血冲突，这是极其少有的情况。库洛洛赞叹，但并不同意青年的手段，至少他自己是不会选择这样的途径。仅靠威胁、欺骗、交易并非不可能，但跟直接斩草除根比起来这些方法太慢、太麻烦，同时有更多的不确定性，酷拉皮卡的做法看起来简直像是他想尽其所能地避免杀人一样。他这一点让库洛洛觉得他天真得可爱，也幸亏青年有这样的实力，否则这种天真就要沦为愚蠢了。  
而半年也足够库洛洛将酷拉皮卡的过往经历基本还原。现在诺斯拉家族的秩序重新恢复，他也作为诺斯拉的二把手站稳了脚跟，是时候去收回这次冒险投资的回报了。

 

酷拉皮卡刚处理完手头上的事，手机就震动起来。亮起的屏幕显示了来电人，库洛洛·鲁西鲁。如果可以酷拉皮卡很想把电话直接挂掉。他叹了口气，接听了电话。  
“好久不见了，金发美人，听说你那边的事情进行得很不错？”  
“有什么事情，鲁西鲁先生，希望你能直说。”酷拉皮卡抬起左肩夹着手机，空出双手收拾好有待处理的文件，准备走出办公室。  
“真冷淡啊！”库洛洛用一种夸张的语气表示自己因这疏离的回应感到心伤，却掩不住自己的笑意。他喜欢酷拉皮卡身上带刺的部分，比惺惺作态的讨好或矫枉过正的趾高气昂要有趣多了，“来陪我喝一杯怎么样？”  
“如果是公事的话，我认为一个无酒精、理性正式的场合更为合适。”  
“如果是个约会邀请呢？”  
“抱歉，鲁西鲁先生，我很忙。”  
“我已经在门口了。”  
“门…？你在说什么？”而酷拉皮卡没等到库洛洛回答，一楼大堂自动门在他走近是缓缓打开，他就明白了库洛洛在说什么。  
库洛洛笑着朝他晃了晃手机，然后挂断了电话。金发青年很快收好了自己错愕的表情，库洛洛有些遗憾，他还想再看久一些，毕竟，他是为了这一刻特意让侠客黑掉了诺斯拉家族产业附近的摄像头来摸清酷拉皮卡常出现的工作地点，侠客一边嘲笑着I国交通管理部门在信息安全措施上的无能，一边抱怨他的任性总是给团员增加工作量。可这值得，至少库洛洛是这样认为的，谈判桌上的酷拉皮卡可不会露出冷静以外的情绪。  
现在，他心里升起一点计划得逞的愉快和得意，他努力不让自己表现出来。“好久不见，想我了吗？”  
“很难不想，鲁西鲁先生无所顾忌的程度让人印象深刻。你想怎么样？”  
“想和你一起喝一杯，如果你愿意的话。”库洛洛伸出手，示意酷拉皮卡把手搭在上面，不出意外地被拒绝，“或者，我们可以一起去F国的医院，去探望派罗，对吧。”  
显而易见的，这句话有效多了，方才连一个眼神都懒得给他的金发青年立马带着汹涌的怒意瞪着他，身上每一个细胞都渗出尖锐的杀气。“我警告你，鲁西鲁先生，无论你的计划是什么，如果涉及他……”  
库洛洛举起双手，微微歪着头，用最无辜的眼神和语气对他说：“我发誓，我没有恶意。”这显然没有让眼前的人信服。“我想多了解你一些，所以，”库洛洛再次朝他伸出手，“陪我去喝一杯？”  
酷拉皮卡皱起眉头，抿了抿干涩的嘴唇。他知道自己失控了，他本不应该这样，这是最错误的，正好向库洛洛证实他确实抓到了自己的软肋。“好吧。”他终于这样说，依旧还是无视了库洛洛朝他伸出的手，但库洛洛却丝毫没有不悦的神情，相反，他脸上一直挂着他那迷人的笑容。

酷拉皮卡本打算在路上保持着沉默，他希望库洛洛会自觉地闭嘴，因为这是他目前唯一一种能让自己冷静下来的方式了。而库洛洛却仿佛嫌安静的路途太无趣，向酷拉皮卡搭话：“不好奇我是怎么找到的吗？”酷拉皮卡给他翻了个白眼，却得到了库洛洛轻声地笑，酷拉皮卡简直想拜托他闭嘴了，或者强行把他的嘴封起来，免得自己做出什么冲动的事情。库洛洛忽视了他的不悦，继续说下去，“G国一直都对窟卢塔族盯得很紧，包括清洗之后，你们的资料还保存得好好的。”  
酷拉皮卡紧握着拳头，指甲深深嵌进了肉里，而此时这种疼痛对盛满了愤怒的心脏而言根本就微不足道。“鲁西鲁先生，我警告你……”  
“我没有恶意。你不妨了解一下我是怎么查清楚的，毕竟下一个摸清楚的人可不一定没有恶意。”这是一个理性又充分的理由，他想酷拉皮卡应该能听进去。金发青年紧抿着苍白的嘴，虽然他的眼神依旧凶得像要在下一秒就折断库洛洛的脖子一样，但他没有把先前威胁的话语继续下去，他在考虑男人提出的建议，这让库洛洛感到愉快。“叫我库洛洛吧，用敬语也太冷淡了，小美人。”  
“在G国找到了你们的身份之后就好办多了，把当初接收了窟卢塔族难民的国家找出来就有查到的机会。如果是非法入境之后打黑工的话确实很难继续找下去，但你们被F国的福利院收养了。如果要更加密不透风一点的话，我建议你把你在G国和F国的信息都抹掉。”  
“多谢提醒。”酷拉皮卡的感谢说得咬牙切齿，听起来反倒更像在诅咒库洛洛一样。  
“那待会的酒就算在诺斯拉的二把手账上了，带我去旧城边缘的那条街上看看？你知道的，你们势力下唯一一个还没干净的地方。”  
“我以为著名的军火商不会愿意去肮脏破旧的地方，以免弄脏了自己漂亮的西服。”  
“肮脏，不是很适合我们吗？”  
“库洛洛…先生，还是有自知的一面啊。”  
“库洛洛。”男人纠正道。

 

那确实是条破败的街道，旧城区的建设缺乏规划，楼宇拥挤，伸手就能碰到对面楼的窗户。横亘在两排破旧、外层的漆已斑驳的四五层小楼之间的，是错综复杂的电线。它们之中的一些外层的橡胶层已经破裂，危险地露着的金属线，有些整根断裂，耷拉在地上，不知道还有没有通电，会不会让某个喝得醉醺醺的人踩上去变成不幸的焦肉。路灯昏暗，大多数已经熄灭或者被打碎，这里月光也不愿意照进来，如果不是两旁的酒吧、娼妓阁楼上亮着的灯泡，这条街定会漆黑一片，让他们不小心撞上嗑|药嗑得过度兴奋、走得歪歪扭扭的瘾|君|子，或是踩到某个酒鬼的呕吐物，破碎的玻璃酒瓶，洒落一地酒精，无人清理的垃圾，雨后坑坑洼洼的烂泥。  
他们走进了一个看起来不那么脏的酒吧。  
库洛洛用两根手指敲敲吧台示意，酒保走过来递上两杯廉价的威士忌。“看你先前的做法，我还以为你要把这里也弄干净。”廉价酒精的味道让他皱了眉，“这里充斥着娼妓和瘾君子。”  
“所以你来这里就是为了让我知道，你查清楚多少东西了？”酷拉皮卡挑起眉，“这样闲，你的军火生意是要走到头了？”  
“我有点好奇，自你接手后，诺斯拉的业务几乎都变得干干净净，唯独这一条街还保持原状。”  
“那你呢，资助旅团起家的流星街一位颇有实力的长老，我记得他的主张可是让流星街彻底独立出去。我不认为他会白白帮助你。”酷拉皮卡浅浅地呷一口酒，“但你在争取到流星街的自治之后就没有下一步了，之后的一切都只是个人趣味而已吧。”  
“你查到的也不少嘛。我可没打算背负那里，麻烦死了。”他嗤笑，“况且，要我把流星街怎么样？把脏东西都清除掉，改掉弱肉强食的规则，变成一个乌托邦？”  
“流星街就是流星街，这里，也是流星街，每座城都藏着一条流星街，挤满了遗弃的，隐姓埋名的，僵死的，腐朽的，堕落的……这就是流星街的样子，所有流星街的样子。”  
“酷拉皮卡，你是清楚的，有些人无处可去，政客们把他们扫到一边装作不存在，城市里过着体面生活的人看不见，可他们存在。”  
“即使我将流星街清理干净，他们也不过是在别处苟延残喘罢了，我想你对这种自欺欺人的做法没有兴趣。”库洛洛把酒喝完了，微笑着向酒保再将杯子添满。  
“所以你就让它保持现状？”  
“不，我就是觉得太麻烦了。”  
当然了，酷拉皮卡在心里给库洛洛翻了个白眼，将酒饮尽。“为什么要答应跟我合作，特别是查到我是窟卢塔族人之后。你就不担心我借机报复你吗？”  
“那你恨我吗？想要借机报复吗？”库洛洛的语气令人生气，那样平静的语气，像是完全不在意一样。酷拉皮卡宁可库洛洛带着挑衅问他，带着嘲笑问他，也更不愿意听到这样平静的语气，它比前两种更令人愤怒，更令人感觉他不在乎，像是从一开始就没有把酷拉皮卡放在眼里，无论酷拉皮卡怀着怎样强烈的情绪。  
酷拉皮卡花了点时间找回自己的呼吸，库洛洛没有催促他，只是无情绪地看着吧台上排列整齐的酒瓶。  
酷拉皮卡叹了口气。  
“没有这个该死的极端种|族主义者，会有另一个该死的种|族主义者被他们选上去。”他摇晃着酒杯里残留的几滴液体，“同样的，没有你，库洛洛，会有别的军火商给政|府军卖武器。”  
“想开了？不会在每次看到我的时候都怒气冲冲了？”  
“不，但你乐观的精神值得称赞，”他叹了口气，“我讨厌你。讨厌十二足蜘蛛，讨厌你的武器，讨厌枪声，炮弹的火光，烧焦尸体的味道。”

每当酷拉皮卡看到武器上蜘蛛的记号，他都会想起那个死寂的夏天，本应葱茏的草木烧成黑炭、灰烬，每一次呼吸都有死亡的味道闯入体内留在体内。酷拉皮卡想起在出逃路上遇到的那个年轻政|府军，他起初以为他睡着了，但怎么可能有人在这样炮火纷飞的焦土上安睡。身后还有在这一带搜索的军人，酷拉皮卡只好屏住呼吸，慢慢靠近他，他莫约不比酷拉皮卡大很多，十七八岁刚应征入伍的样子。等酷拉皮卡走到离他不足十米的时候，酷拉皮卡才确信他已经死了，虽然他还睁着眼睛。酷拉皮卡没有时间停留，他拿起士兵怀里的步枪，他要和派罗一起逃出去，活下去，他别无选择。枪托上刻着的十二足蜘蛛表明了了这个武器的来源，酷拉皮卡还没有时间仔细研究它，就听到远处政|府军的响动。他转身朝那边射击，后坐力让他吓了一跳，也把他的肩膀磕得生疼，但他还是好运气地击中了对方的大腿。  
他和派罗跑离了战场，沉重的步枪让他气喘吁吁。拿着枪的手刺痛，仿佛那十二足蜘蛛活了过来，狠狠地咬了他，毒液流进血液里，随着每一次脉动扩散到四肢最终涌回心脏。一个比他稍微年长些的人成为了尸体，另一个比他稍微年长些的人被他打伤，不知道是否将变为尸体，他们逃了，甚至没有为前者合上他的眼睑，没有擦拭掉他脸上的污泥。  
跑得足够远之后，酷拉皮卡回头，看到炸弹落在他们刚刚离开的地方。那个尸体大概被炸了个粉碎。

“一些人像牲畜一样被屠宰，一些人像杀人机器一样被送到战场上，有时候屠宰别人，有时候也像牲畜一样被屠宰。”  
“而一些人坐在安全的地方实现自己的野心，另一些人靠这样的事情发了财。”  
“库洛洛，我讨厌你。”酷拉皮卡不再摇晃酒杯，只是盯着残留着的液体。

“但你还是选择跟我合作，因为你需要重建窟卢塔的家园，而我在G国有不少能帮得上忙的朋友，对吧？”  
“你要什么？”  
“R国有个朋友能帮我让这个国家稳固流星街的自治，前提是我帮他在I国的生意牵线搭桥。”库洛洛的手拨开左耳旁的碎发，手心擦过青年耳坠白皙的肌肤和精致的深红色耳坠。  
“这也是要求的一部分？”酷拉皮卡的眼神变得锐利，带着挑衅的笑意看着他。  
“不，不是。”库洛洛收回了手，毫不窘迫地跟青年对视。  
“好。”青年答应得果断，这让库洛洛很满意。  
“庆祝一下？”库洛洛举起酒杯。酷拉皮卡抬起了右手，却没有拿酒杯，而是抓住了库洛洛整齐的西装。在吻上库洛洛之前，他没有错过男人眼里一闪而过的惊讶，他忍不住勾起嘴角笑出来，而男人则乘虚而入，将舌头伸进青年的口腔，去捕捉酒精的味道。  
等他们吻到气喘吁吁的时候，酒馆里早就满是起哄的欢呼声和下流的粗口。他们把钱扔在吧台上，径直离开酒馆。

 

“嘿，黑头发的帅哥，”阁楼上画了烟熏妆的妓女叼着廉价香烟，朝他们掀开了黑色包臀皮裙，裙底直白得很，内裤都没有穿上，“你的话，500戒尼一次。”她指甲上涂的火红色指甲黯淡、斑驳，像做工粗糙的假玫瑰花花瓣，残破却不枯萎。  
库洛洛笑着朝她摇摇头，手暧昧地搭上酷拉皮卡的后腰，“有伴了。”  
那个女人露出了了然于心的微笑，重重地吸了一口烟，然后将未灭的烟头仍到楼下。

他们走进一间破旧的小旅馆开了一个房间。木质楼梯老化，踩上去会发出令人不安的吱呀声，墙壁斑驳，有些地方是粉刷脱落，有些地方是布满霉斑。他值得更好的，他们之间值得更好的，比如堂皇而有品位的室内装修，摸上去微凉的光滑丝质睡衣，柔软温暖的天鹅绒毯子，而不是一间残破，脏兮兮，散发着霉味的小房间和放上了旧垫子和旧被褥就被称之为床的架子。虽然酷拉皮卡和库洛洛都不是那样娇生惯养的人，无论是他，还是历经战乱与逃亡的酷拉皮卡，他敢肯定他们都见过更糟糕的。也许他应该充满柔情与珍视地对待金发青年，像一个合格体贴的浪漫情人一样，这也许更有助于他们的关系——无论是什么关系。但库洛洛就想这样做，并不是他刻意要找罪受，他不是那种拒绝舒适洁净的环境的苦行僧，他就是想带青年到这样一个脏兮兮的地方，臭水沟一样的地方，城市交流的边缘放逐地带。  
他褪去青年的衣物，温柔地舔|舐对方的唇，顺势让他缓缓倒在被褥上。像把白玫瑰扔到沼泽里，让白色柔软花瓣和满身的荆棘都沾上烂泥。青涩的白玫瑰。

方才在阁楼上朝他们展示私处的女人找到了客人，也开始了活塞运动。楼宇间的距离仿佛比它们看起来还要近，任何响动都毫无羞耻地传过薄薄的墙壁，清晰得不留下任何遐想的空间——毫无疑问的，纯粹的肉|欲。  
酷拉皮卡咬着唇，他知道库洛洛在看着他的眼睛，而他的目光越过库洛洛的肩膀，盯着发黄的天花板上的一块霉斑。或者说，一条霉斑，它从角落延伸出来细长的一条，像蛇一样，吐着蛇信子，嘶嘶地，劝说他：“快乐吧，去快乐吧。”房间里只有他和库洛洛低低的克制的喘|息，以及隔壁阁楼传来的那个娼妓一声高过一声的浪|叫和她客人的低吼和污言秽语。极其微妙诡秘的气氛，像色|情堕|落的合奏曲，淫|乱聚会上的即兴下流演出。酷拉皮卡听得耳根都通红，抬起手遮掩着脸，咬着下唇，紧闭着双眼。库洛洛没有扯开他的手，看不清青年的表情有些遗憾。他也索性合上眼，吻在青年精致的手腕骨上，轻轻吮吸那里光滑的肌肤，用唇去感受对方身体的颤抖。潮|热、有些急促的呼吸扫在酷拉皮卡的手上，带来一种奇妙而难耐的瘙痒，一直延伸到心底。

 

性|事刚结束，隔壁就传来孩子的哭啼声，然后是一阵布料摩擦的声音，赤足触碰到地板的声音。  
“嘘，嘘，别哭了，别哭了。”娼妓去安抚她的孩子了。  
“操，你抱孩子的样子真他妈像一个圣母。”男人发出一阵粗鲁的笑声，而娼妓没有理会他，她抱着孩子，轻轻地摇。  
“喂，让我瞧瞧这小婊|子。”回应男人的是一个巴掌，清脆的“啪”的一声，然后是女人压低声音的怒吼，“滚！”  
“装什么装，操！”男人向前走了几步。  
紧接着是砸碎空酒瓶的声音，“滚！畜生！”女人咒骂着。男人没有再纠缠，骂骂咧咧地摔了门，走下楼。  
等那人离开后，她又换回了温柔的语气，“嘘，嘘……”娼妓，不，一个母亲继续安抚自己的孩子，“好啦，好啦，嘘，嘘。”  
隔壁传来了摇篮曲，在两个空空的房间内回荡。

“我拥抱过那个孩子，那时她刚出生不久。”酷拉皮卡突然开口，用喃喃自语般微弱平静的声音陈述着，“那个女人遇到了难缠的客人。那个男人不满孩子的哭闹，一脚接一脚地踢她。”  
“她把孩子抱在怀里，那时她也像刚刚那样，咒骂她的客人。”  
库洛洛躺在酷拉皮卡旁边，看着他红晕还未褪去但神色平静的侧脸，问他：“你的母亲也给你唱过摇篮曲吗？”  
“嗯，她一定唱过，可我不记得了。”酷拉皮卡合上双眼，眼睫毛像蝴蝶振翅般微微颤抖。库洛洛的手贴上了他的脸，上面还有一丝潮热，在隔壁传来的摇篮曲中，只有这些身体上尚未散去的痕迹和生理反应告诉他们刚刚发生的是什么。  
“你呢？有谁给你唱过摇篮曲吗？”  
“流星街里，也只有母亲还会唱摇篮曲了，所以，没有。”说起来，这还是库洛洛第一次听摇篮曲，至少是第一次，躺着，什么都不干，就这样听着摇篮曲。  
然后酷拉皮卡就沉默了，库洛洛无意打破这段沉默，他仰面躺着床上，盯着天花板上蛇状的霉斑。

啼哭声和摇篮曲都停了下来。  
酷拉皮卡想，宽恕她吧，上帝，宽恕她。

 

03  
精明的军火商也不是没有被暗算的时候。  
再聪明谨慎的人也有失策的时候，仿佛上天打定了主意要开一个恶劣的玩笑，谁能想到那不起眼、无谋莽撞、被狂热民|族情感煽动的年轻人能杀掉他们之中最强壮、总是在火拼中冲在最前列的窝金呢？阿喀琉斯尚且有弱点，他再强大，拥有的也是人类的肉身罢了，一个藏在车底的自制炸弹就足以将脆弱的肉身杀死。多么粗糙、乃至可笑的计划，那群年轻人甚至没有后备计划，喝得微醺，装了胆后就去做了，万万没想过计划失败的结果。  
而他们就这样成功了。

“很讽刺对不对？”库洛洛蹲下，看着被飞坦折磨得面部全非的年轻的主谋，“贩卖最精良先进武器的人，竟然被这样简劣的武器杀死。”  
那个年轻人瑟缩着往后退，嘴角溢出一些模糊不清的呻吟。库洛洛没有理会，他站起来，背对着那个伤痕累累的人踱步，自言自语，“有时候我会忘记，人类、肉身是这样脆弱。”  
他沉默了片刻，然后掏出了枪，面对着他的仇人，“还有什么遗言吗？”那人只能发出不成调、难以辨认的几个元音，库洛洛只认出了上帝、保佑这两个词，已经足够了。  
“很遗憾，祂这次仍然站在我这边。”库洛洛扣下扳机，男人在地上蠕动了几下，再没有了声息。“上帝保佑。”枪口还有热度，他收起了枪。

库洛洛曾经为窝金流过泪，也有过悲痛的情绪，而随着扣下的扳机，如今似乎失去了痛苦的理由，只有一种深深的茫然。他盯着男人流出的深红色的血，铁锈的腥味涌进鼻腔。他忽然有点想念扣下扳机前的痛苦，痛苦尚且能成为存在的佐证，而最糟糕的是空洞，是虚无，不是如临深渊或者在深渊下摔个粉身碎骨，而是凭高的人突然踏空，身体还悬在半空，而这悬空时分像是无限的长。  
库洛洛想起那天和酷拉皮卡一起听过的摇篮曲。

 

他毫无征兆的到来不出意料的再次让金发青年恼火。  
“你恐怕是不知道别人也有自己的安排这件事。”  
“嗯，团员的话他们都不介意呢。”库洛洛把下巴搁在交叉的双手上，一副经过深思熟虑的样，他知道酷拉皮卡拿他厚脸皮的理所当然毫无办法。  
“陪我喝一杯吧。”  
“敬谢不敏。”酷拉皮卡知道跟他争论是没有用的，库洛洛对诡辩的擅长程度是可以拿诺贝尔奖的——如果有设这一种奖项的话。酷拉皮卡选择扭头就走。  
“我已经把酒带过来了。”库洛洛没有放过他的打算，笑眯眯地跟在他身后。  
连无赖的程度也是足以拿诺贝尔奖的。酷拉皮卡放弃了，“如果我不答应的话，你是不是要一直跟着。”  
“嗯。”  
“……”

 

酷拉皮卡把他带到了诺斯拉名下的一间酒店，库洛洛把酒喝着喝着就喝到了他嘴里。  
他们的房间有一面视野良好的落地窗，将M市的夜景尽收眼底。不过此刻他们都没有心情欣赏繁华都市。  
身体贴到冰冷玻璃的一刻让酷拉皮卡整个身体都紧绷了起来，将体内的东西绞得更紧更深，库洛洛没忍住的低喘打在他的耳后，让那里也烧了起来。他们没有把灯打开，酷拉皮卡知道外面看不清室内的动静，可这个姿势还是令他难堪。他用力推开库洛洛，将他推到地板上，然后在跨坐在库洛洛身上。库洛洛的手掌贴着他背部的蝴蝶骨，把脸埋进他的颈窝，时不时轻咬青年脆弱的脖颈。而酷拉皮卡则报复性地，不去控制自己抓在库洛洛后背上的力度。而背后火辣辣的疼痛没有让男人抱怨，他只是加大了下身的力度，比起对青年不留情的抓痕的报复或者发泄，更像是宣泄。

 

事后库洛洛点了一根烟，他们透过落地窗看着碎在城市里的星河、霓虹灯和车灯闪烁的人造白日，两个人分着吸完了那根烟。  
在库洛洛开口调侃这难得的温存时分之前，酷拉皮卡就站起来捡起方才他们扔了一地的衣服。  
“好了，你该滚回去了。”  
“太无情了，”库洛洛忍不住嗤笑，“Boss。”他刻意停顿一下，强调了这个词，酷拉皮卡瞪了他一眼，拿着衣服朝浴室走去。  
“至少让我待一晚吧。”库洛洛也站起来，将烟头扔进玻璃烟灰缸，然后走到酷拉皮卡身旁，不安分的手暧昧地轻轻抚弄酷拉皮卡的后腰，在那里他刚刚留下了几个吻痕和咬痕。  
“滚。”  
“口是心非。”库洛洛把头搁在青年的颈间闻他身上薰衣草和小豆蔻的味道，“你真的想让我走的话你会直接把我踢出门，然后再把我的衣服从楼上扔下去。”  
“这个提议不错。”

最终酷拉皮卡还是同意让他借用浴室后再离开，虽然厚颜无耻的军火商就没有打算离开了，当晚还借用了他的床铺，用抱绒毛公仔的姿势拦腰横抱着他睡过去。酷拉皮卡把枕头摔到库洛洛的脸上以示抗议，只换来一个令人火大的笑容和肉麻的一句“晚安宝贝”，于是他只好屈服于对方的厚颜无耻和自己的疲倦合上眼睛。  
自酷拉皮卡远离故土的废墟，自他的童年好友住进医院，自他独自在黑道上走钢索之后，他就再没有这样和别人相拥着入睡。他的背紧贴着库洛洛的胸膛，来自他人的呼吸、心跳、体温又陌生又令人怀念，让他做了一个奇异的梦：  
一个森林边缘的小镇，圣诞夜的雪无声地落在房顶上，他坐在屋内的炉火旁，库洛洛和他收养的孩子们围在他膝旁像一群小鸟一样叽叽喳喳，库洛洛也坐在他们中间，跟他们一起缠着酷拉皮卡讲更多故事。

 

Fin.


End file.
